Olympian Teens
by Book Freakz
Summary: Nico,Thalia,and Percy are either abandoned or their mortal parent is dead. watch as they grow up on Olympus, the home of the gods, and become fine heroes. T because i'm paranoid. please, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything!**

August 18, 1995

It was 8:00pm at night and in Manhattan, New York there was an unforgetful thunder storm and the waters of long island sound were restless. the shadows were darker than usually, so in other words it was an odd night for Manhattan. But a hospital in Manhattan did not notice because there minds were on 3 women giving birth to 2 boys and a girl. The women were Maria di Angelo, a nice woman that was Italian, Sally Jackson, one of the nicest women in the world with a knack for blue dyed food, and Kelly Grace, a famous television star at the time. Their lovers were brothers and gods. The big three to be exact so their children were demigods. Half god and half mortal. Maria's lover was Hades. God of the underworld with white porcelain skin and dark brown eyes with black hair. Sally's lover was Poseidon. God of the underwater domain with his black as raven's feathers and captivating sea green eyes and perfectly tan skin with a warm smile. Kelly's lover was Zeus himself. King of the gods and the sky with his business like features, black/grey-haired and striking blue eyes. The women were all in labor at the same hospital. The brothers had an oath that says they aren't allowed to have any more kids. They all found out that each of them broke the oath a few months ago. The brothers grew closer after that. They were all comforting each other at the hospital while their lovers were giving birth to their children. A few minutes later a doctor came out of the room and had a grim look on his face. "Mr. Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Your children are healthy little babies" he said while we all let out a breath of relief. But he wasn't done yet. "But Maria and sally passed away during birth from too much blood loss. I am sorry for your loss. Zeus, your wife is in room 17B. The children are in the newborns unit." He finished.

**Well I hope you liked the start of this story.R&R please! Constructive critiscm is ok just not hurtful comments please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this! I do not own anything!**

Zeus' POV

I looked over at my brothers and saw what I would have imagined. They were grief stricken. I gave each of them a hug and comforted them. After a few minutes I went to room 17B. I knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in" come from the door. I walked in and saw Kelly in her bed. "Hi Kelly" I say. "Hi" she replies. I take a seat next to her bed. "We need to talk" she says in a serious tone. "Ok" I reply.' I don't want the baby. I didn't know what I was doing. What I was signing up to do. I was too blinded by love to think. It just hit me now what I did and I don't want to do it, Zeus. I don't." she says with a tear rolling down her cheek. It hit me like a punch. She doesn't want the baby. Our baby. She doesn't want to see the baby grow up and have a life. She just thinks for herself. "Fine." I say in a serious voice. I walk out of the door and walk into the hallway. I walk up to my brothers and said "let's go see our kids."

Third person POV

They walk into the newborns unit and ask to see the Jackson's, di Angelo's, and Grace's babies. They are led to the babies and are told they can take the newborns home whenever they want. Right when they saw the kids they knew which baby was whose. Hades' boy had pale skin and very little black hair and dark brown eyes. Zeus' girl had electrifying eyes and white skin but not as pale as Hades' boy's. Poseidon's boy had silky black hair even though he had very little hair. He had perfect tan skin and a warm smile just like his father's. The best part was his eyes. The jaw dropping, heart-stopping eyes. It was a dark sea- green by the pupil and got bluer and bluer the more it went away from the pupil to the end of the iris. With beautiful black lashes framing his eyes. Hades' child's name was Nico di Angelo. Zeus' child's name was Thalia Grace and Poseidon's kid was named Perseus – Percy for short- named after the hero that had a happy ending in hopes his son will have a happy ending. Each of them were spitting images of the gods. They wrapped their children in blankets and walked out of the hospital. Thunder was heard for miles and miles. The sea was truly restless and hitting the shores force fully. The shadows and the night was darker. All this was happening because of the mourning gods. Zeus was angry and sad at the same tie because the mother of his child never wanted the child. Poseidon was grieving because of the lost of Sally. Hades was also grieving because of Maria. They all looked at each other and said "Olympus" while teleporting their children and them selves to the throne room of Olympus.

**Well…. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please! Stick around to see what goes down in the throne room of Olympus.**


	3. author's note

**Author's note**

**Hey guys! Sry to do this to you guys but this is a very _important _author's note. I am not entirely happy with chapters 3, and 4 so I am deleting them and am going to rewrite this bad boy! And a few notes to people: **

**( ) – ok, I didn't know exactly where Percy's look was going to be and then I thought about it some more and I saw he was actually going to be come that mean, hard as stone guy and , trust me, I didn't want that to happen. I want him to be in the middle like loves pranking with Hermes and Apollo but could still beat up a kid of Ares if they get on his bad side or makes him angry. **

**Jjdjg – look you don't have to read my story if you don't like it, got it. is where you have a freedom to write what or however you want. So read on if you want but do not complain.**

**Princessjen211101- thanx for all the nice comments you left me! I really appreciate it. On a sidenote : have you read the septimus heap series?**

**Peetaforever123 – thanx for all th nice comments also! (Oh and I read HG. I saw the movie. I am a PJO and THG fanatic. In the movie Josh H was so hot! Have you seen the movie yet?) ;)**

**Note to everyone: comments make me very happy :) like super happy :) :) like super super super happy :) :) :)**

** -BF**


	4. Chapter 3

In the throne room all the gods were accounted for and Amphitrite and Persephone were there even though they weren't Olympians. When Amphitrite heard Poseidon sired a child she was flabbergasted then sad then just down-right angry. She always thought that he would always be faithful to her even though Zeus wasn't to Hera. Persephone was just mad. She wasn't sad. She wasn't shocked. She was mad. She really wanted to turn Hades into a daffodil. Hera was angry and was disgusted at the baby Zeus sired and Zeus. 'of course, Zeus always breaks his promises and always sires more children. Actually I shouldn't even be surprised.' She thought while in her throne. Amphitrite and Persephone were pacing around the throne room/hall. (Considering how large it was.)

Everybody else was going on to their normal issues like nothing happened, even though they know 3 powerful children were just born. Athena and Ares were arguing over who was the better war figure. "I am the better war figure. I actually use my brain, unlike others!" Athena screamed. "Well I actually have strength unlike a certain annoying goddess!" Ares bellowed. Hestia was tending the fire. Apollo and Artemis were also bickering. "I am NOT your little sister, Apollo. I was born FIRST!" Artemis yelled. "Whatever you say, little sis. Hey do you have any knew hunters in the hunt yet?" Apollo asked coolly. Dionysus was grumpy muttering to himself "stupid little half-blood brats…stupid restrictions….stupid father for making me go to the gods forsaken camp." Demeter was in her throne fuming how Hades should not have married her daughter and how he should eat more cereal to not be so skinny. It went on like that until 3 brothers flashed into the room with three bundles in their arms.

Poseidon and Zeus walked to their thrones and Hades conjured up one from the shadows. Everyone was silenced. Amphitrite was the first to break out of the trance.

"HOW DARE YOU POSEIDON! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING B*****D! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY FAITHFUL TO ME, BUT YOU R NO BETTER THAN YOUR F***** BROTHER!" she screamed at him.

Persephone joined in. "HADES! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS! HOW COULD YOU! YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH A MERE MORTAL! YOU ARE BASICALLY SAYING THAT A MORTAL IS BETTER THAN ME! ME!" Persephone screamed. Poseidon and Hades sat there with their mouths agape. They have never heard their wives have such horrible words. Ever.

Zeus was stunned. Not because of the 2 goddesses' wrath on their husbands, but of Hera's silence. Zeus turned to look at her and saw she was just sitting there doing nothing but watch this play out. "Hera, don't you have anything to say?" Zeus asked. Hera turned to look at him with a stone hard face. "Nope" she said popping the p. Zeus stared at her wanting an explanation of 'why'. Hera sighed. "I knew you were going to have another child. I knew it. You always break your oaths to have more children. I truly shouldn't even be surprised he had a child with a star with big hair who didn't even want the child." She explained. Zeus was hurt. 'Hey at least she isn't ranting on and on about it.'' He thought to himself. Poseidon looked at his wife and said "please forgive me. But if you don't, at least don't blame the boy. It is not his mistake that I cheated on you." He said sincerely. Amphitrite calmed down and looked at the baby in his arms. Her heart melted. The boy was very cute. "Fine, but don't expect me to let you sleep in the same bed as you" she said and flashed out. Hades looked at Persephone. "Same as Poseidon" he squeaked. He definitely did not want to be turned into a daffodil. She flashed out of the room grumbling to herself.

Zeus looked at everybody after the little 'episode'. "Okay lets get this meeting started. My brothers and I would like to raise our demigod children on Olympus and crown them as princes and princess of Olympus at the age of 7. Anybody that disagrees?" he spoke. Nobody raised their hand knowing that if they do Zeus would incinerate them." Great onto the next business. Training. They will start training when they know how to walk. Each of you is required to teach them something. Artemis and Apollo are going to teach them archery. Athena is going to be required to teach them wisdom and battle strategies. My brothers and I will be teaching them their own powers. Got it?" Zeus stated. All the gods grumbled. Artemis raised her hand. "Uncle Poseidon, if you don't mind may I hold your child?" she asked. she was curious to what he would look like. She has never seen a son of Poseidon before, well other then Orion.

Poseidon nodded a yes and gave his son to Artemis. She smothered a gasp. The child was stunning. Beautiful blue/sea green eyes. Black as raven heir. And a warm smile. "Hi, I'm artemis. You are very cute!" she cooed over him. Everybody looked to her stunned. She ignored them. "Hi Arty." Percy said as his first words. Before Artemis could reply Zeus said "well, since that business is done it is time for the kids to go to bed." Zeus said. Poseidon walked over to Artemis and took Percy from her arms and flashed to Percy's brand new room. But before he could flash out Artemis said "wait, I didn't catch his name." she said. Poseidon turned around with a warm smile and said "perseus." And flashed out of the room. All the other gods and goddesses stared at her and Apollo was the first one to break the silence. "Artemis liking a boy? Unbelievable." She flashed out of the throne room to her hunt that was waiting for her patiently.

**And done! Okay r & r please! Thanks for all the nice reviews and lets just pretend that the gods and goddesses know Thalia's and Nico's name too, okay?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I am sooooo sorry for not updating in a while! School is settling down and maybe I can update more. I really need some suggestions from the viewers. Ok so this is my chappie. Also I changed the prophecy saying when they are 17 blah blah blah. And all three of them will be taking on the evil instead of just 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

One year later at the summer solstice of the gods.

Zeus and his brothers were sitting at their thrones waiting for everybody to take their thrones. Over the year that their children have been living on Olympus Hades got a throne on Olympus and everybody has been in a good mood and liked Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Hera, Amphitrite, and Persephone forgave their husbands but Persephone still doesn't sleep with Hades.(it's not like she actually ever slept with him in the same room)

They have been the cousins' motherly figure. All the gods and goddesses loved the children and I mean everybody. Even Dionysus and Ares like them. Surprisingly Athena also loves the children even Poseidon's kid.

Today at the meeting they will be discussing the children. Right now Amphitrite and Artemis is playing with Percy in Artemis' lap, Hera is just being motherly to Thalia, and Persephone is making funny faces with Nico.

"Lets start the meeting" Zeus said softly to not scare the children. Athena stood up "Zeus, we all know that you tried to avoid this subject as long as you can but we can't anymore. What are we going to do about the great prophecy?" Athena asked. She loves the children but this could not have been put off. Zeus sighed. He knew this was going to come up sometime soon. "The best we can do is have them stay loyal to the family and teach them to the best of our knowledge." Zeus said.

"When are we going to start training the children?" Athena asked. "If we want to keep them protected it is best to teach them all that we know as soon as possible. We won't always be there to protect them and they have to fight their own battles." Athena stated.

Zeus thought about this. "When they reach they age of 3 we will teach them sword, spear, dagger, and more for battle. Until then my brothers and I will be teaching their abilities over our domains and rest up." Zeus said. Everybody nodded, agreeing that this is the best plan.

"Alright then, meeting adjourned" Zeus said. He and his brothers disappeared to do their official duties. And once he said that all the goddesses jumped up from their thrones and ran for the children and stated to coo over them and make funny faces. The gods looked at the women and smiled trying to contain their laughter because if they don't they will have an unpleasant surprise in the morning.

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FORGOT!" Aphrodite screamed. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. "It's Percy, Nico, and Thalia's birthday" she yelled. (1)

Everybody looked at her with shocked faces. They can't believe they forgot their birthdays when they are with them everyday.

"Ok, we are going to have a banquet to celebrate their birthdays. Is that ok with everybody" Hera took charge and asked. Everybody nodded. "Ok, I have a surprise at the banquet." She said "Hephaestus you're on setting up the banquet with Aphrodite telling where everything goes and Demeter your on flowers. Everybody else do something!" she said and everybody went away talking amongst themselves of what they are going to do. Artemis, Amphitrite, and Persephone turned to Hera and all asked simultaneously "what are you up to." "Oh just something for the children's present." She replied with a sly grin and walked away tending to the banquet.

**Ok guys chappie 4 done! **

**(1) – let's just pretend the summer solstice was on august 18 ok? Good. In my story the summer and winter solstice will not be on the same day each year. **

**I will need at least 10-15 reviews if you want the next chapter. **

**-BF**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thanks for all the nice reviews! Here is the next chappie!**

**I don't own anything!**

3rd POV

"No, Hephaestus, I said over there" Hera shouted. Hera was setting up the kid's banquet. Hephaestus was setting up the place and it has to be done in 2 hours. Aphrodite was decorating the banquet hall in blue's, sea-green's, and black's for the children's domain. Demeter was putting up the flower arrangements for each table. "Great job, everybody!Just 2 hours until we have to do this thing. I will be right back; I just need to check on everything else." Hera shouted. Everybody nodded and then she left the hall.

Hera walked through the kitchen that had nymphs cooking for the demigods. Hera put her finger in one of the dishes and tasted it. "A little more salt on this." She said. She walked over to the cakes. As in plural. She had one made for each demigod. The black one is for Nico, the yellow and blue one is for Thalia, and the blue and dark blue of the seas were for Percy. "They look wonderful" Hera said to the nymphs working on the cakes. They nodded in thanks for their appreciation. Hera walked out of the kitchen and made her way to the throne room where the big 3 was.

She walked in and saw them talking about the huge surprise. "Ok, is everything ready for the surprise?" Hera asked them. They nodded a yes. "Are you sure they won't be mad at us about us going behind their backs for this surprise?" Hades asked, afraid of turning into a flower. Poseidon shook his head. "They want this. Amphitrite even muttered in her sleep she wanted this." Poseidon answered. Zeus nodded. "Ok I guess the surprise is good. Does everybody have their own gift to give to the children?" Zeus asked. Everybody nodded. "Ok, Hera go check on our wives and the children and we will be ready when everything else is ready." Zeus said while giving his wife a peck on the cheek while she was leaving to fulfill his orders (which she was already planning to do that) and left. 'The surprise is going to make my sisters in law so happy and it already made me happy' Hera thought while going to check on the kids.

**I am going to stop here and I will post the rest of the chapter in a couple days. Also if you like the hunger games please check out my other story that is a crossover and tell me what you think. Sry it is short I will post soon! I swear on the river styx!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I kept my oath. Today my teacher was lecturing everybody about the usage of commas! : P **

**Anime princess: thanx for pointing that out so let's just pretend that is normal in this story **

Amphitrite's POV

I was getting Percy ready for his and his cousin's banquet when Poseidon popped in. "hey buddy, how are you?" Poseidon asked kneeling right in front of him. Percy nodded his head and smiled. Poseidon picked up Percy and walked over to me and kissed me. Ever since Percy and the kids came to Olympus we started acting as an actual family. "Are you ready for the birthday banquet?" Poseidon asked me. I nodded my head even though I had this tingling sensation in my stomach. I was nervous because today is the first time Triton is going to meet Percy and the merpeople of Atlantis is going to meet him. (Poseidon got them to have legs for the celebration.

Poseidon nodded and gave me a one arm hug because he was still holding Percy. Poseidon gave Percy back to me and started walking out of the room. "The banquet is in 30 minutes but be there in 10 by the doors so that Percy, Thalia, and Nico can hang out together." He called over his shoulder. I nodded to no one in particular and turned my attention to Percy.

I looked at what Percy was wearing and was satisfied with a white shirt, some khaki pants, and some sneakers. Hey! He is only 1. I looked into his eyes and his eyes locked on mine and swallowed a gasp that I can never get rid of since the first day I looked into his eyes. Beautiful blue and sea green eyes framed by black as eye lashes and hair. I smile and he smiles with that warmth I had gotten so fond of. "Are you ready for the banquet?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

We walked out of his room and walked down the hallway and saw my sister in laws and their children playing on a blanket outside of the room the banquet is being held. I put Percy down on the blanket and instantly he started to play with his cousins. I looked over and saw Hera and Persephone standing by the doors talking. I walked over and they saw me instantly. "Hey Amphitrite." Hera and Persephone said at the same time. "Hey"

"So, are you nervous?' Hera asked me.

"Yeah, I mean this is the first time Triton and the merpeople of Atlantis are going to meet him." I reply

Hera gave me a nod of understanding and looked at her watch. "Time to go." I nodded and picked up Percy while Persephone picked up Nico and Hera picked up Thalia. We gave each other nods of encouragement. We opened the doors to the banquet hall and the crowd before us cheers for our children. All the merpeople from Atlantis was here and all the immortals were here. I felt a smile break out on my face, I was so happy. I tok a second to look around and I have to say. Hera did a wonderful job on decorations and running this whole fiasco in a day. I saw Triton here and he didn't look angry just grumpy. I guess he inherited his father's stubbornness and won't forgive his father. I looked at him and started walking over to him. "Hey Triton, meet Percy, your half brother." I said to him while handing Percy over to him. He looked at him in disgust and gave me this look that said 'how dare you hand over this brat to me.' Then he gave a good look at Percy and, just like me the first time I met him, had his heart melt right in front of him. He gasped when he looked into Percy's eyes. Even for a child of Poseidon, he has unique eyes. Triton had a warm smile on his face as Percy reached for his nose.

I left them to socialize and get to know each other as –not half brother and half brother- but brother and brother. I spotted Carl and Tina from Atlantis and striked up a conversation. Then I heard a loud booming voice over the hall. I looked over and saw Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades at the front of the banquet hall. "Let's say a happy birthday to our beautiful children!" Zeus said. Everybody cheered. "Can we have the mothers and the birthday children up here?" Zeus said. I walked back to triton and see that he is making funny faces at Percy and Percy is enjoying himself. I took Percy and walked to the front of the room where my husband is and I shot Persephone a questionable look. She just shook her head. I see Hera with a proud smile while holding Thalia.

"We have a few birthday presents for our children." Poseidon said. "Persephone, please step forward with our son, Nico." Persephone stepped forward with Nico in her arms. Hades walks over to a set of 3 boxes and out of the blue, black, and yellow picks the black and walks back over. "I set this crown" he says while opening the black box "on my son's head and pronounce him prince of the dead and of Olympus." He finishes while revealing a small shiny black crown inlaid with black diamonds and skulls saying that he is the prince of the dead. He places the crown on Nico. Everybody gasps. "Oh will you shut up." Hades grumbled. Persephone has tears in her eyes and a happy smile on while she looks at Nico, one of those tears drops. Hades takes a step forward and wipes that tear away. "Oh I have one more present for Nico. Hades digs around in his pockets and makes a 'aha' motion and a dog appears in his hand. "His name is Cerberus Jr. Take care of him son." the dog goes in Persephone's arms and snuggles up to Nico lovingly and protectively.

"Please take a step forward Hera with our daughter, Thalia." Zeus commands in a booming voice. Hera takes a step forward with a proud smile on her face. Zeus walks over to the blue and yellow box and takes the yellow box and walks back to us. "I set this tiara" he says while opening the yellow box "on my daughter's head and pronounce her princess of the skies and of Olympus." He finishes while setting a dazzling silver tiara inlaid with white diamonds and of light blue diamonds with wind symbols on the band of it saying she is the princess of the skies. Hera still has that proud smile on her face. "One more present. Meet hawk eye. Your new hawk." Zeus says while the bird perches on Hera's shoulder and looks at Thalia.

Poseidon steps forward and says "Amphitrite, please step forward with our son, Perseus Jackson." I take a deep breath and step forward towards my husband. Poseidon walks over to the dark blue box and walks back to me. "I set this crown" he says while opening the box "on my son's head and pronounce him prince of the seas and of Olympus." he takes out a silver crown that has a bluish tint to it with dark blue sapphires and pure white diamonds along with a calm blue gems are inlaid in the crown with wave patterns. I smother a gasp. I know it was made underwater probably by the cyclop's forges. It was breath takingly gorgeous. He sets it on Percy's head and smiles a warm smile. He makes a one moment gesture and takes out a small baby Pegasus that has black fur. I couldn't smother this gasp. Black Pegasus is very hard to find. The Pegasus takes flight and lands in my arms with Percy and licks him and Percy giggles. I have tears in my eyes and a watery smile. Poseidon plants a kiss on Percy's forehead and then leans in to kiss me. He kisses me and then I hear cheering from the crowd and whooping from Triton. I break the kiss and just look at everything around me. Everybody has a smile on. Poseidon wraps an arm around me and Percy and all I can think is 'this is the best surprise you can ask for your child and this is what a family should be'.

**And… DONE!~ hope you like it! Don't forget to review **

** -BF**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Look I really need some suggestions here! I am dying here of idea-less-ness! So here I go! And also if I have any hunger games fans reading this and also love Percy Jackson take a look at my other actual story. **

9 years later- Percy, Thalia, and nico started battle training at the age of 2

Artemis' POV

I walk past the training room and I hear thwaps and thumps coming from the room. I am instantly intrigued because those thwaps and thumps are from arrows hitting targets, and wait for it, moving targets, sounds I am too familiar with. I turn toward the training room and what I see shocks me.

Percy is standing there in all his glory with his bow and quiver on his back hitting targets all over the room. His bow is magnificently carved by hand by Hephaestus and is the most balanced bow I have ever seen along with his cousins' bows. His arrows are also crafted delicately but still strong.

I look around and I see he has hit his target every time. I am amazed at his skill he has gained in the last 8 years. It makes me smile every time I think about how Ares acted when he was beaten by Percy in sword class when he was only 7.

"Oh, hey Arty. Didn't know you need the training room." Percy stated turning to me. "Let me get the arrows and you can have the room." Percy turned towards the room and had a look of concentration then 'poof' the arrows are all back in his quiver. Hephaestus and Apollo worked on that trick so that they didn't have to go all around the room to grab their arrows. "No, it's fine. I was just curious of all the racket in here and came to check it out." I said. Really I was looking for him to ask him if he wanted to spend a week with the hunt and track down a few monsters that I can't seem to get a hold of.

I take a second to see what he is wearing. He is wearing a dark blue v-neck with some jeans and some black and blue vans converse. He is wearing his necklace which shows he is the prince of Olympus for more casual events or for just whatever he is doing like training or just hanging out. It is a dark blue egg plant shaped orb with a little silver thing to put it on the necklace part. It has light blue engraving depicting waves. A regular mortal would just think of it as a pretty piece of jewelry or something nut to a demigod, they would know that it means this person wearing the necklace is the prince or princess of Olympus.

"Percy, I need to talk to you for a sec.' I say. He turns and walks to me. I look down to him from my 20 year old look. "Yeah arty?" Percy asks with a curious glint in his eye. "So I saw how you can be with a bow and arrow and our skill, and since your not like you cousin nico who hits on every pretty girl he sees" he chuckles at this. Nico may be 10 but that doesn't change that he still hits on pretty girls whether they are 10 or 16. It doesn't matter to him. But he still has a soft spot in my heart like Thalia and Percy. But I have to say Percy has the biggest spot in my heart. Nothing more than sibling loves. Percy is a much better brother than Apollo. Don't tell Apollo that. He would get very offended even though he and Percy are best buds. "I was thinking that, if you want to, you can join the hunt or a week and track down some monsters that I can't seem to track down. This offer is just for you because, well, Thalia can be aggressive the first time she meets somebody and nico, is well nico. "I finish. He lights up and says "heck yeah!" he replies while hugging me. Percy turns to leave but I stop him. "Wait a sec, young man. You still need permission from your parents." I said. I know, I know, I'm being too strict blah, blah, blah. I don't want Poseidon or Amphitrite hunting me down for not asking their permission. He frowns but agrees. "Ok artemis." He says. He turns around with a grin on his face just leaving the room. Oh no- that isn't a regular grin, it's his pranking grin and I bet Apollo and Hermes are going to help him for revenge for making me get him to get permission from his parents.

I gulp and try to get it out of my head.

**So? How was it? I really am sorry for not updating. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews it will make me guilty for not updating and make me update faster? You never know **

**-BF**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! I just wanted to say thanx to all those people who favorited me and favorited my story! It means a lot to me! I wanna say thanx to Athena grl for helping me come up with ideas. One thing to say; the prank may or may not be cliché but, I mean c'mon, it's a prank to get Artemis angry! Ok I am gonna shut up and start writing! Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Rick Riordan does! **

Percy's pov

I can't believe I have to get permission from my mom and dad to hang out with the hunt! Mom and dad are totally over-protective! Errrrrrg….. I am so gonna get her back! "Hermes, Apollo, I need your help with something!" I shouted in the empty hall. Then 2 flashes of golden light come into the hall.

I pull on the black Rayban sunglasses so that I don't have to look away when a god flashes into the same room as me. Hephaestus made a pair for Nico, Thalia, and I for our 9th birthday. We live on Olympus for Pete's sake where all the gods and goddesses live or at least come here a lot and uses their teleportation powers a lot so it comes in handy.

"What do you need, Perce?" Apollo asked after teleporting in the hall. "I need to get back at Artemis for making me ask my parents to go on a hunting trip with the hunt." I replied. "Aahh so it's the mommy and daddy problem, but I have to hand it to you, Perce. You get to go on a hunting trip with Artemis and the hunt!" Hermes said while nodding. "I have the perfect prank for this!" Apollo said. "Well let's get working. Artemis will be back at her palace in a few hours! Let's start scheming!" I said and we teleported to Hermes' palace to scheme because he is basically the prankster god and Apollo's palace is right next door to Artemis' so we don't wanna get caught.

Ok so we are getting the prank ready. Hermes, Apollo, and I are decked out in camouflage. We need to be in style to prank. I turn to Hermes and he nodded, a sign he is ready to teleport to Artemis' palace. I pull out my Rayban sunglasses and in a flash we are in front of Artemis' palace. I see a person in the top room of Artemis' palace and processed that it was Artemis!

Shoot! I grabbed the front of Hermes' and Apollo's shirts and dived behind a bush on the side of Artemis' palace. We were hidden behind the bush when I whispered "I thought Artemis was supposed to be out with the hunt or going on her moon chariot across the sky, not at her palace!" I whispered/shouted. "I thought so too." Apollo said with Hermes nodding in agreement. I was about to reply when I heard the door close and heard somebody singing. I peered over the bush and saw Artemis singing Single ladies by Beyonce and go to her moon chariot and flew off into the night sky.

I turned around and saw Apollo and Hermes red faced trying to hold in their laughter. Trust me I was trying to hold in my laughter also. When I saw she was a safe distance away I burst out of laughter along with Hermes and Apollo. "she..was..singing!" Apollo said between fits of laughter. After we were done having our fits of laughter I turned to them. "ok, now that we are done laughing, lets get to business. We only have about 2 hours or so until she gets back so lets move it, Move It, MOVE IT!" I said while running to the front door. Hermes got down on one knee and picked the lock. **(A/N Hermes is the god of thieves so he has to know hot to pick locks!) **

when we got into her palace an alarm blared and Apollo ran over to the keypad and turned off the alarms. "my sister's alarm code is so easy to access. 565656, her two favorite numbers." Apollo said smirking, knowing he can break into his little sis' house whenever he felt like it.

I led the way to Artemis' bedroom and when we got there I gawked at everything! Her bedroom was so elegant. I gave the ok to start getting the prank ready.

**1 HOUR LATER (insert SpongeBob voice) **

We are just about done! Hermes is setting up a video camera to see how Artemis reacts and everything! I look around the room and it is perfect. Just as we planner it! Hermes gave me a nod, meaning we are ready to go. We crept downstairs and Hermes and I went through the door while Apollo activates the code again. Apollo came through the door and I said with an evil grin on "Hermes, take us back to Olympus." I said while putting my Raybans on my face.

Artemis' Pov

I just finished flying the moon across the sky. I landed in my garage and went to my front door and opened it. The alarm system blared in my palace. I quickly went to the keypad and pressed in the code. Once I pressed enter the alarm system stopped. I am so happy I got the alarm system installed so that Apollo can't come in.

I trudged up the staircase and go to the entrance of my awesome bedroom. When I opened the door, what I saw there made me drop my jaw.

**CLIFFY! I know you all probably hate me for not revealing my prank. MWUHAHAHAHAHA! I will try my very hardest to update as soon as I can but don't be surprised if I update in a few weeks and not just 1 1/2 weeks. I have things to do, places to go. Please comment/review. It would mean the entire freaking world to me! Oh and if you're a music lover like myself check out the band called Fun.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks. I got caught up with soo many things. Question to everybody who reads these: for my alerts, they don't send me emails anymore of new chapters on stories, reviews, or anything. Can you help me figure out how to fix it? They haven't done it since June 23rd. also known as blackout day. Do you think it has anything to do with that? Anyway here is my next chapter and sorry if the prank is cliché. Also for anyone who doesn't know what HG is it means The Hunger Games. Great trilogy. **

Artemis' POV

I looked around my room and everything is pink. _Pink! _ And on my walls are posters of Justin Bieber, One Direction, Ashton Kutcher, Justin Timberlake, and a bunch of boy bands. Just looking at them makes my spine shiver. _Okay Artemis, you can fix this. Just close your eyes and with a snap of your fingers you can have your room back the way it was. _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and put all of my concentration on my room and the snap. I snapped my fingers and didn't feel a change. I snapped my fingers. Still nothing. I opened one of my eyes and got frustrated. Nothing changed! Well one of the posters fell off, probably from the lack of glue. "Are you serious! ARGGGGHHH!" I screamed in frustration. I also to change my security system now! I walked into the room and saw a post-it note on my mirror.

_Dear Artemis,_

_ I am older than you! Haahhahaha! Can't wait to see your face!Oh and your probably wondering why your powers aren't working to bring your room back. Hermes and I charmed it with a protection from magic. So if you want your room back to the way it was than your going to have to do that the old fashioned way. Also known as the mortal way. A paint brush and some old jeans. Hope you love our preset, Arty! _

_ Love,_

_ Your AWESOME brother and AWESOME 2 cousins _

Are you kidding me? They want me to take down the posters and re-paint my room? It is going to take at least a week to do everything. Oh I am soooooo getting them back! Better get started. I took all my valuables and clothes into a guest room which will be my temporary room for about a week. I got out an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I went to my basement and got the exact color of silver I want and a nice good paint brush. I teleported all of my furniture to the guest room and set up everything with the tarp and everything. I start by taking down the Justin Bieber posters. This is going to be LONG week.

Percy's POV

Hermes dropped me off at my room and I waved them goodbye. Before we got to my room we saw the video and it was hilarious! Great for blackmail, long with the footage Hermes got of Artemis singing 'single ladies'. I checked me watch and I have about 2 hours till dinner time. I can probably hang out with Thalia and Nico. I have to get changed and get cleaned up from my outing and I have to pop the question to my parents about staying with the hunt for a week. They are going to blow a cap. More mom than dad.

Sometimes I wonder who my mother is, not Amphitrite, but Sally Jackson, my birthmother. I know she is- was- sweet, caring, and kind. I know she was happy to get a child. But I wish I knew her more. I asked a million times before and since I asked about her so much my parents and I made a game of it. Each year on my and my cousin's birthday, we get to learn one new thing about them. Since I am 10, I know 10 things I have never known about my mother along with Nico and Thalia. Even though Thalia's mother doesn't want her Thalia understands. Her mother just wasn't ready for a kid, but that doesn't change the fact that Thalia loves her even though her mother might not. My dad still tells me stories of how they met and what they did and how they fell in love and all that sweet stuff. Amphitrite, surprisingly, isn't annoyed or mad that I want to learn more about my mother, more like encourages it along with Hera and Persephone. They think it is healthy that we want to learn about or birthmothers.

I get in the shower and while I am taking one, count down all the things I never knew about my mother until my birthday that I learned it.

loved to eat blue food.

That's the reason why I eat blue food and turn my food blue along with drinks blue. Everyone knows that, it's one way I am unique and like my mother.

never raised her voice at anyone.

I try to not raise my voice and try to be as laid back and go with the flow as possible.

I am finished with the shower and start drying myself, still going over the list.

was a wonderful person, but great people have the most horrible stuff happen to them. Her parents died in a plane crash, she wanted to be a writer and was saving up money for college but her uncle- who was her legal guardian- got very ill and she had to leave high school in senior year and once her uncle died there was no money left so she was left with no diploma and no money. Nothing good ever came to her until she met my dad and had me, but then her luck had to run out because she died while giving birth to me.

And that is when I learned that you should never take anything for granted. No matter what.

was best friends with Nico's and Thalia's moms.

That was cool to learn about since Nico, Thalia, and I are basically best friends and siblings.

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I dried myself with the towel instead of using my powers. I pick out some khakis and a white polo to wear.

was a clear sighted mortal.

She knew my dad was a god and still fell in love with him. She understood everything perfectly. She and along with Maria and Kelly were also clear sighted. They knew exactly what a demigod was and everything, yet they still had us because they all loved us, deep down in their hearts or for the world to know.

had a rebellious streak

She had a rebellious streak just like me! :) I remember the time when I rode my skateboard through the market and it was fashion week and Aphrodite was shopping. I knocked her over and knocked over everything she had. It was soooooo funny! I died laughing. But I got banned from the market for 6 months. My bad. :/

I put on some black and blue vans converse and grabbed my skateboard with my helmet went through the door. I started skating down the hallway to the skate park that was built for Thalia, Nico, and I, knowing Nico and Thalia will be there just hanging out. I want to tell them about everything that happened today.

I remember my dad giving me a picture of my mom, Sally Jackson, and think of her warm brown eyes. Her chocolate hair and the warm smile she had while she was pregnant with me.

loved the beach as much as my father and I

The fact that she loved the beach just made her fit in even more. She obviously loved the color blue and sea- green like my eyes.

dad asked her to live in his kingdom once he found out she was pregnant.

Once my dad found out she was pregnant with me he asked her "come live in my kingdom with me and you will have all you desire and dream of at the snap of your fingers." He said. My mom shook her head and replied, "No, I can't. as much as I love you if my life is going to mean anything to me, I have to live my life, I can't have a god take care of me or my son. I have to find the courage on my own." Those are the words I still live by to this day. Quote- my mother

was optimist

My dad would always tell me she was so optimistic. She always saw the bright side of things. Never the bad. To me that is one of the hardest things to do.

didn't really like my dad at first.

When my dad tells me about the stories of when they met he would always start out by saying how she didn't really like him at first. It always made me laugh. But then she warmed up to him and fell in love at the beach, Montauk to be exact. In an old cabin, also known as my favorite cabin ever. I still spend weekends with my dad there. It's our own little place, nobody else's.

I am knocked out of my thoughts and list of ten things of my mother, of laughter and rolling of skateboards. I put on my helmet, not caring about the strap and rolled into the skate park and did an Indy making my entrance noticeable by my cousins. I walk over to them and get ready to tell them the big news of the Artemis, hunt, prank and stuff.

**Soooo how did I do? Again sry I didn't update for a while. I think this was just a filler chapter. But who cares/ a chapter is a chapter no matter how boring. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm baaaaacccckkkkkkk! Sry I took a leave of absence for a while. I was doing a lot of other stuff. I am having some problems with what is to come I the story so basically I was brainstorming by myself. I have 2 other stories that I am writing. One is a crossover with Percy Jackson and the hunger games. It is about Percy being in the 74th hunger games with Katniss and Peeta instead of CHB doing the hunger games because the gods were angry at them. The second one is a typical Percy leaves CHB and becomes the guardian of the hunt but I put my twist on it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Percy's POV

I landed perfectly and my cousins, that are basically my siblings, came running towards me. "That was awesome! Perfect landing but put your hand on your board faster so that you don't get that close again to a face-plant." Thalia said. Ahhh, Thalia. My punk sister that loves the bands Green Day, Three Days Grace, Anberlin, and Paramore. Not surprising once you see her. She has naturally spikey, black hair and wears black and red a lot. She is basically the definition of punk even though she is only 10. "Oh you just don't like how I can tear up the ramps better than you." I stuck my tongue out for good measures. She rolls her eyes at me. "That was wicked, Percy!" Nico said. Nico may look emo but he is the total opposite. He has such a happy attitude, but he has the characteristics of an emo and the punk, Goth music he loves is just helping with the emo image. Not surprising since he is the child of Hades. I mess up his hair and he swats my hands away and replaces his hair. "Hey, that took me half and hour this morning!" Nico complained. Thalia and I just roll our eyes at his antics. "So ready to skate board?" I say. I am replied with yeah's and we start tearing up the skate park. Thalia starts off with a nice 5-0 down the small staircase, perfectly executed. Nico grinds the pipe with perfect balance and beats Rob Dyrdek's record of longest pipe grind.**(1) **I smirk and try to do a 50-50 on the staircase Thalia did her 5-0 but I had my feet in the wrong position and fell on my back. I get up with a scowl on my face but it soon turns into a smirk. _Get a good look at what I'm about to do guys._ I get on my board at take off to the ramps. I get a lot of speed and I go on the ramp and I put my hand at the top of the ramp and my other hand is in between my feet, knees are crouched, so I am basically upside-down for a few seconds, all my weight on my right hand that is holding me up then I drop and skate back to Thalia and Nico with a huge smirk on my face. "Show off." I heard Nico mutter.

It went on for another hour with us trying to show each other up. We were are dead tired after that hour so we each took a bottle of water and relaxed on our skater couch. Yep, we have a couch in our skate park. "So guys, I want to tell you about an awesome thing that happened to me today." I said half-way through my water. Thalia and Nico looked at me. "Artemis offered me a week to spend with her and the hunt. But I have to get my parents permission." I said to them. "Luckyyyyyyy!" Nico said drawing out the e sound. "I'm on house arrest for 2 weeks because I played a prank on Demeter and switched her cereal for mini cupcakes I had Hecate enchant. But it was so worth it!" Nico explained. I wince. Our parents take house arrest way differently than other parents. They get tracking anklets that only allow him in the palace and no where else on Olympus and if you do get out of the house, it sends an alert to our parents, who then come to get us. Those anklets are courtesy of Athena.

"But Percy however has to pass the question to go the trip to go with the hunt with mama bear." Thalia said. I look at my watch. _7:30 _crap. I ran and got my board and helmet and plopped the helmet on my head without the strap on. "Got to go for dinner, see you guys later!" I waved them while I was on my skateboard. Half way down the hall to my family's dining room I was tackled off my skateboard. The thing tackled me and held down my arms and straddled my mid-section. I looked up and saw it was Artemis. All the blood drained from my face. "Change. My. Room. Back!" she growled trough gritted teeth. I shook my head. "DO IT!" she said again. I finally found my voice again. "You don't want a certain…. Video of you singing Single Ladies and dancing going up on Hephaestus TV, do you?" I asked her. She sighed in defeat and got off me and helped me up. Percy- 1, Artemis- 0. I put on my RayBans and she flashed out with a defeated look on her face. I finished the rest of the way and once I made it to the dining room I was tackled. Again. The person, this time, was triton and he nuggied me! "Ok boys, stop playing around. Its dinner time." My mother said sternly. Triton let go of me and walked to his place around the circle dinner table. I look up and see my family and gulp. _It's either now or… now. _I think and walk to the table.

**Sorry again for the long update! **

**(1)- rob dyrdek is a professional skateboarder (I think) and set a record for longest grind on a skateboard on a pipe. **

**Any music lovers out there check out – both of us by B.O.B. and Taylor swift, payphone by maroon 5,next 2 you by Chris brown and Justin bieber, the fighter by gym class heroes, one thing by one direction, 21 guns by green day!**

**Please please review! And send me some songs in so I can hear them and recommend them in my next update! **


	12. author's note 2

Hi guys. I know you guys don't like authors notes a lot but I really need to let you know that I have lost my flash drive that has my saved work on it and I had half a chapter done for 'Percy Jackson Guardian of the Hunters of Artemis.' So all my stories will be going on a short vacation or hiatus until I get a new one or find my old. I had all my stories in a little file so I could still use my flash drive for school I am uberly sorry for all my fans and readers that are super excited about the next chapter for all my stories. I have a sneaking suspicion that either my mom, the cleaning lady, my babysitter for my brother, or my brother misplaced it. Super sorry for the inconvenience. I hope I find it really soon cause my fingers are itching to type the next chapter in each of my stories and I can't unless I save it in my flash drive!

-love yall sooooo much for being patient with me,

BF


	13. author's note 3

Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry but I just found my flash drive. My mom took it out of the hiding spot I had it in and placed it somewhere else. Soooooo False Alarm! Yaaaaaayyy! Come on and jump with me! *continues happy jumping* now down to business. I am going to set up a poll and I want at least 15-20 votes on what patron I should choose for Percy in my story 'Percy Jackson, Guardian of the Hunt of Artemis.' I will not shut down the poll for a week or more. Sorry guys but you're going to have to actually come on to my page to vote. I will not accept any votes that are in reviews. I will have a few options but there is a chance where I will not have Percy have a patron. It's up to you guys- my readers- to choose cause I can go on with the story with whatever patron you guys choose. So yeah, choose and may the odds be ever in your favor. (Guess where I got that from.)


	14. Author's note that makes me feel bad :

Hi everybody! I am so sorry to bother you with this authors note. I am going to be taking a little vacation or a writing break or hiatus, call it whatever you want. I will NOT be giving away my stories or discontinuimg them. I will probably be updting them in a month or 2 maybe 4? I dont know! Whenever i have time i will try writing. School just started and im gonna be having loads if homework and i dont want it hanging over you guys' heads about the next chapter. My main priority is school and getting back to my schedule of school and what not. Again im soooo sorry! Hopefully i can update in 3 weeks. I am sooo sorry!

-Bf


End file.
